Live and Forget
by khenren
Summary: A story about Tenten and Shikamaru...about their actions and feelings and its consequences...'i won tenten...can i claim my prize'...'...actions speaks louder than words but actions can sometimes deceive you...so, what's the truth?...' i suck at summaries


Live And Forget

I do not own anyone in here just the story, but I really wished I did, along with the others.

- - - - - - - - - -

Live and Forget

- - - - - - - - - -

I saw him.

I saw him with the other shinobis. They just came back from their mission.

Of course with him leading, there's a high percent of success.

I watch him.

I watch him closely, with eager attention to his movements, how each of his features looked like when he is in different poses.

Then slowly his head turned, turned towards this direction.

- - - - - - - - - -

She's quick.

Minutes ago she's there standing and now she's gone.

I felt her.

I felt her presence in this large noisy crowd. She's studying me, staring at my movements intently.

I know.

I know what those stares meant. I know its content and I want it spilled.

- - - - - - - - - -

I abscond from where I'm standing knowing that he'll see me. But then again I know he knows that I am there and am staring at him.

I pass through the streets and people searching for a quiet place. I just came by there anyway just to see him come back and I did so what's the point of staying anyway? I reached the entrance of the forest and from there I searched for a place to rest and I spotted a huge tree with a wide capacity of shading and sat there feeling the breeze.

- - - - - - - - - -

I followed her with my eyes as she entered from the entrance of the forest I know she'll come here. I know that she'll sit under that tree. She looked relaxed and peaceful as she sat there. From the looks of it she didn't felt my presence yet and I don't want her to find me either, so I remain at a distant tree and hide my chakra. Now, it was my time to watch her intently. I watch how her chest rises up as she breathes, how her face looks with her eyes close and her red lips. How tempting are they. Suddenly a kunai passed through the side of my head.

She found me.

- - - - - - - - - -

I found him at last. I look towards his direction and stand. As I walk close to his hiding he place, he showed himself out. Plastered on his face is his well known smile. He doesn't change does he? I quickly change into a fighting stance. His expression change to a questioning look, but later turned into a knowing smile.

He got it right, so our fight begins.

- - - - - - - - - -

I raised an eyebrow and looking through her eyes I got what she meant. I smiled, as a sign of accepting the challenge.

She throw some kunais before moving from where she is standing, I dodge those easily and before I knew it she was at my back or so she thought. When she hit who she thought was me there was a puff. The real me was twenty steps away from her and my shadow is crawling towards hers. But before I reached her shadow, she throws another set of kunais and jump to a nearby tree where my ability can't access. Quick thinking…

I followed her as she went further to the forest and in there we have a little close combat.

She, being known as the weapon mistress, I expect the mastery she has in different and numberless weapons that I now find, well just some, coming towards me. Her accuracy sure is a hundred for the weapons she had thrown hit exactly where my two foot was.

- - - - - - - - - -

That was close.

He seems to expect my mastery in this, but I can tell that he was quite taken a back when I add my doubled speed with my accuracy.

I throw every second to where his landing making it hard for him to make a move.

But damn.

I don't even think he is going to make one.

He just avoids, swiftly and graciously as if he's dancing which he never does.

But what annoyed me is that he had on his face a smile.

A mocking smile

As if telling me he knows I'm going to lose.

Well let's just see then.

- - - - - - - - - -

My smile faded when I saw her stops throwing her weapons at me.

She just stood there staring at me, studying me.

Suddenly I saw her charging towards me with a weapon in hand.

Close range fight, I see.

I draw out a kunai as she releases her attack. We matched each others force which made us pull back but is not enough to make us stop. The clashing of our sharp metallic blades can be only heard along with our panting. We have been doing this for good fifteen minutes when I was able unarmed her.

I thought it will end there but I was wrong.

I was surprised when she started to hit me hard on the face that made me stumble few meters away from her.

Darn I didn't expect that.

She now charges stored with another strong punch which I block easily but left me open for her kick.

That hit hard.

So now she uses Taijutsu, I admit she's good. She must have learned it from Lee.

I see her smile and I know what it meant.

She's confident.

Confident that she's going to win

And I like that.

I prepare myself for her next attack. She throws some punches then kicks. Her body was so close, making me see her curves clearly and how graceful her body moves.

I want to have those curves felt.

Felt by my hands.

- - - - - - - - - -

Minutes passed and I was able to hold him down.

I smiled as I hear him grunt.

I lay down on his back nearing my lips on to his hear

'I won'

Then I kiss him on the cheek.

But instead of hearing him groan, he just smiled.

Glad to know he accepts it.

I stood up releasing my hold to him and I started to leave. But after a few seconds, I wasn't able to take another step.

I was fooled.

Now he's controlling me with my shadow.

I feel my body turn around involuntarily to face my enemy. I can see his sheepish grin.

Then he started to walk, approaching a nearby tree. But before we reach its shade, he switched our places and it was then when I realized that he's going to pin me to the tree.

- - - - - - - - - -

I see that she had figured out what I'm going to do and I can see that she's going to do something to prevent it but I'll make sure she won't.

As soon as we're under the tree, she quickly started to go away but not quickly enough for I have grabbed her wrist.

Then I pinned her to the three with both of her arms above her.

Looking into her eyes I can see her strong determination and personality.

A woman who is independent 'Tsk, tsk…troublesome woman'

She just smirked at what I have said.

I lean closer to her ear only for her to hear what my next words are

'So what's my prize?'

She didn't flinch at what I have said.

'You fooled me'

'No, you let yourself to be fooled'

She was silent for awhile but her gaze still held her determination and confidence.

'I won Tenten.'

I leaned closer to her face hearing and feeling her breathe and taking note of how red her slightly parted lips are and how flushed she is after our little match.

'Can I claim my prize now?'

I saw her face make a questioning look before I close the gap between our faces.

I am now kissing her.

- - - - - - - - - -

I throw him a questioning look before my eyes went wide as I felt his lips on mine.

I struggle a little and as I did my mouth parted which he took advantage of, for I suddenly felt his tongue slide inside my mouth.

Darn he's good.

Not so soon I give in and started to have another fight with him.

A tongue fight

I can feel his tongue carefully tasting my mouth as I fight it with my own. He's not dominating nor being submissive. It's more like he's tempting me, teasing me, wanting me to be hungry for more.

And I did, but suddenly it hit me.

In my mind I smirked.

That's the way you wan it huh,

Well so be it.

- - - - - - - - - -

I am kissing her and as I do, I am exploring everything in her mouth, tasting her sweetness and spicy flavor which makes me want more.

Like the way she does.

But hell, I'm not gonna give her that.

Well, not easily.

I started to tempt her, tease her, making her hungry of it, and sure she fell.

But not for long

I was surprised when she did the same thing, teasing me with her tongue and playing it with mine and I can tell she did a pretty good job because now, I want to end this fight…

I want to end this game.

- - - - - - - - - -

I gasped some air as he quickly withdrew his lips on mine and I see he did the same. I am now staring at him and went straight looking at his eyes. They are not the same as the ones before. I can say that it displays different emotions from before and after the fight. I study it deeper…

It was then when after he kissed me that I see through it

The fight is finished.

He wants to end the game.

I can feel the second kiss different from the first one. It was more honest, sincere- pure. I can feel and taste the sweetness that his tongue brings me. It sends me electricity all over my body. I can feel his hands released mine and makes it way to cup my face.

I can't take it any more.

I quickly and roughly encircled me arms around his neck and pushed him on me, making our kiss deeper. I feel him moved closer, making our bodies touch each other. He traveled his hands down to my hips and slowly he encircled his arms around it, bringing me closer to his body, closing the gap between us.

As we continue our kiss, different things rummage inside my head. Thinking of what's the reason behind this and what is gonna happen next after this or if someone is seeing this…will he spread? We are, after all, in a public training ground, and if ever he did will his girlfriend know and if she does what will we do? Not to mention she is a close friend of mine. What about Neji, Lee…and…the others?...What…what will they think?

Moving my head closer, I shrugged all of those thoughts I have.

Right now, there is something I am certain of

This is so true.

- - - - - - - - - -

I slowly retrieved my lips from her, but I still keep my firm hold on her hips. I look at her as I breathe. Studying her face to see what reaction I'd get to what I just did a while ago.

'Now, you already got your prize.'

I heard her say plainly. After hearing that, I remove my arms from her, releasing her from my grip slowly with care and she took small steps backward regaining the space we have between us.

No one spoke after that, no one even make a move either. We stood there staring at each other with silence as the cool refreshing breeze passes the two of us.

Gathering my thoughts, my lips form a small curve.

'Tsk…troublesome…'

And I turned and walk away,

Away from her with a frown

- - - - - - - - - -

My eyes snapped open as I hear him exhaled those words with a tone of something I can't read, I don't understand. He turns his back on me motioning to leave, and as I watch him walk away from where I am standing, a frown unconsciously found its way on my face.

That's when I opened my mouth to shout something.

'Till next time! See you around, Shika!'

But it didn't let out the words that I really want to say.

I stood there watching him as he disappeared in the woods.

- - - - - - - - - -

The two of them went to their own plans for that day, with the same thought running through their head…

Actions speaks louder than words

But sometimes actions deceives you

Actions speaks of many words, has different meanings and has various feelings behind it

So, what's the truth?

That they decided not to figure out for they muttered to themselves,

'…live like jut any other normal day and forget…'

- - - - - - - - - -

There you go my first one shot on Shikamaru and Tenten. I hope you like it and if you do please tell me cause I am not so certain if I'm going to upload it's sequel, hell I don't even know if I'm gonna type it down. So, I really need help in deciding.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I accept suggestions, comments and criticism.


End file.
